There has been an increased use in both instant messaging (IM) session and electronic collaboration sessions. IM sessions and electronic collaboration sessions are utilized to communicate with employees, vendors, and clients. During these IM sessions and collaboration sessions, information is typically exchanged between the participants. This exchanged information may include audio, graphical, and/or textual information.
The IM sessions and collaboration sessions can occur spontaneously or can be scheduled. In both cases, an initiator participant is utilized to notify the other participants.